Todas las hadas son estúpidas
by Preciossa
Summary: En la cueva de Sibila, un enfermo piensa en su nueva obsesión.


_**Disclaimer: Winx Club es una serie de televisión de dibujos animados realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.p.A. y creada y dirigido por Iginio Straffi. Nada de esto me pertenece.**_

Tosí una vez más. Estaba demasiado enfermo para poder moverme.

¡Maldito Ogron! ¡Maldita Morgana! ¡Malditas hadas!

Mira lo que me has hecho, Ogron. Me has hechizado con tu magia para así poder atrapar a las Winx, pero has prometido que una vez lo hubieses conseguido me lo quitarías. Sin embargo...no ha sido así.

Es difícil para mi saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ideamos el plan. Unas semanas a lo sumo.

El plan era fácil. Debíamos ir a buscar a las Winx para "suplicarlas" ayuda para "derrotar" a Morgana. Supuestamente, ellas caerían sin dudarlo...¡y así ha sido!

¡Malditas estúpidas! ¡Malditas hadas! ¿Es que acaso piensan que somos tan débiles? ¿Qué no podemos luchar contra Morgana y ganarla? Que yo recuerde, lo hicimos una vez y conseguimos encerrarlas a todas en su propia dimensión.

Si no estuviera tan enfermo, hasta me divertiría recordarlo.

No me había importado hacerlas eso. Las hadas eran estúpidas por naturaleza, siempre pensando en el bien de los demás antes que en el suyo propio, siempre haciendo el bien. ¡Me daban asco!

Hasta que la conocí...

Musa...¡oh, Musa! Dulce hada de la música.

Mi más odiada y ferviente enemiga. Al principio sólo eras eso, pero con el tiempo, batalla tras batalla, empecé a obsesionarme contigo. Y cada vez me fui fijando más en ti, pasaste de ser una más de las Winx a ser mi hada favorita. Poco a poco empecé a distinguirte entre la multitud, a observarte en la distancia. Al principio me propuse espiarte sólo para saber todos los secretos de las Winx, sus puntos más débiles. Pero después...todo cambió.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me has hecho?

Ya no hay noche en la que no pueda descansar, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, de mis pensamientos. Sueño contigo y con tu melodiosa, aunque irritante risa. Los sueños, antes sólo me mostraban tu rostro, después tu cuerpo, pero desde hace algunos días, tan sólo sueño en tocarte, besarte, hacerte mía. En tu sonrojo, en tus brillantes ojos mirándome con cariño.

Quisiera corromperte, mostrarte mi mundo, mostrarme ante ti tal y como soy, para que me conozcas y me juzgues por ti misma, no sólo por que los demás quieran juzgarme mal.

Es por eso, que en todos los encuentros que tenemos, intento por todos los medios aprovechar cualquier momento, cualquier instante por ínfimo que sea para rozar tu piel con la mía. La primera vez que lo hice, noté tu estremecimiento, tu confusión; aún recuerdo la sonrisa que adornó mi rostros aquel día cuando te hice sentir tan vulnerable.

Vulnerable...sí, a tí. La fuerte y luchadora Musa. No puedes negarme que vacilaste por un instante, que dudaste en atacarme.

No soy bueno, tampoco quiero serlo. No me redimo de nada, ni me arrepiento de los actos que he cometido. No te engañes, aunque quiera estar contigo no significa que vaya a cambiar. Soy tal como soy y me gusta serlo. Me gusta ver el dolor y el sufrimiento de la gente. No siento compasión, hace tiempo que he suprimido de mi alma, si es que todavía la tengo, todos los sentimientos buenos. Es cierto que esta obsesión empieza a convertirse en algo más, o al menos, eso es lo que sospecho. Empecé a sospecharlo cada vez que te veía con el especialista pelirrojo: Riven.

¡Ese maldito! ¡Ese asqueroso que se atreve a posar sus mugrosos brazos sobre tu delicada piel y a besarte con un "cariño" que te hace estremecer! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Y maldita seas tú por reaccionar con cariño y placer ante su toque!

¿Sabes? Yo podría enseñarte lo que es la verdadera pasión, la lujuria desenfrenada. Podría besarte como si no existiera un mañana y hacerte olvidar cada momento que estuviste con ese maldito creído que no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Sé que si te tengo entre mis brazos y te demuestro lo que es el auténtico pecado, jamás querrás irte de mi lado. Podría corromperte, volverte del lado oscuro. He oído que hay dos tipos de hadas:

1. Las que luchan por el bien a toda costa.

2. Las que siguen a su corazón.

Normalmente, las hadas siguen a su corazón para luchar por el bien a toda costa. ¿Pero qué pasaría si consigo que te enamores de mi, sin hechizos y sin magia, y te pusiera en esa decisión? ¿Qué harías, Musa? ¿Escogerles a ellos o escogerme a mi? Difícil decisión ¿no es cierto? Pero no sería la primera vez que te enfrentas a este tipo de decisión. Sé lo que ha ocurrido con el malnacido de Jason.

¡Odio a los mortales y tú deberías hacer lo mismo! Son estúpidos y extrañamente tienen el poder de debilitarnos a ambos. Si creen en la magia tú te fortaleces, pero yo me debilito y viceversa.

¿Acaso no odias cúando tus sueños se hunden y te enfrentas a una decisión de la que depende tu futuro y felicidad? Sé que has disfrutado de tu pequeña parte de gloria. ¡Te escuché cantar en aquel concierto! Aunque sé que no me habrás visto. ¿Acaso no odias a las Winx por entrometerse entre la música, tú y tu camino a la fama? ¡Creía que querías ser cantante! Entonces...¿porqué consientes que te traten de esa forma? Riven no tiene derecho a enfadarse contigo cada vez que quieras ver a Jason. ¿Porqué consientes que Stella te humille en el escenario con sus trajes bonitos que con tanto anhelo miras? ¿Porqué consientes que las Winx te marginen, te dejen de lado? Creía que las hadas siempre estaban juntas...para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Tiene gracia que en estos momentos, que siento que mi cuerpo se debilita y que mis fuerzas se acaban, esté pensando en tí. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Siempre estás en mi mente, de día y de noche. Es imposible sacarte de mi cabeza, pensar en algo que no seas tú.

Incluso ahora, que las hadas de Sibila, el hada de la Justicia, me están cuidando lo mejor que pueden, dándome toda clase de hierbas medicinales y pociones curativas, incluso ahora, que siento la mirada de Sibila sobre mi, mirándome e intentando averiguar mis pensamientos, incluso ahora que me retuerzo de dolor con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, no puedo evitar pensar en que me gustaría ver una de tus brillantes sonrisas dirigida a mi.

Tal vez sea mucho pedirlo, pero es lo que me está dando fuerzas para continuar luchando, para seguir venciendo la tentación de quedarme dormido y relajar mi cuerpo. Porque lo único que me está dando fuerzas para luchar en este momento, eres tú, Musa.

Mi mente empieza a cansarse y mi cuerpo clama por un descanso. No estoy austado o al menos intento no estarlo. Sé que voy a volver a despertar, tengo que volver a verte, volver a luchar contra tí y vencerte. Voy a ganarte en una batalla mágica y en un cuerpo a cuerpo donde luchemos sin magia. Voy a rozar tu piel y a conseguir lo que deseo, voy a mirarte a los ojos, darte un beso y conseguir que me correspondas.

Por eso tengo que seguir luchando contra el dolor y contra las ganas de dormir. Mi cuerpo no descansará hasta que sepa que estoy fuera de peligro y poder volver a ser como era antes de que Ogron me hechizase.

Por eso me centro en ti ahora más que nunca y en la delicadeza de tus manos agarrándome antes de internarnos en la cueva de Sibila, en la forma en la que te abalanzaste sobre mi cuando casi me aplasta una gran roca. Me aferro con fuerza al recuerdo de que, justamente después de que pasase eso, mientras los demás estaban lo suficientemente distraidos como para hacernos caso, tú te quedaste sobre mi unos cuantos minutos, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sonriéndome. ¡A mi! Tu más ferviente enemigo, aquel que siempre que puede, intenta matarte.

Pero es precisamente ese momento el que me da esperanzas. También es ese momento el que ha echo que mi imaginación se desborde completamente y se aleje de la realidad, para viajar a un mundo en el que tú estabas en la misma postura que he mencionado antes, sólo que desnuda y mirándome picaresca, lujuriosa, pero con esa inocencia y ese halo de bondad que tanto te caracteriza.

Has echado a perder toda mi razón y mi sentido común. Mis poderes cada vez están más débiles. ¿Porqué? Por la sencilla razón de que yo también he empezado a creer en ti, a pensar en ti más de lo que debería. ¡Pero es que eres mi maldita obsesión!

Tengo que luchar contra ti y tengo que vencerte, sólo así podré volver a ser quien era antes. Tengo que derrotarte...hacer todo lo posible para deshacerme de ti, porque si no, vas a interferir demasiado en los planes que tenemos Los Magos del Círculo Negro.

Anagan, Ogron y Gantlos os odian. ¡A todas! A las hadas, a las Winx, pero sobre todo a Roxy. Ninguna de vosotras vais a sobrevivir si os mostramos nuestra auténtica fuerza, nuestra auténtica magia. La más oscura que jamás podréis observar. Es por eso que tengo que ser yo quien me enfrente a ti, Musa. Porque si no soy yo el que lo hace, lo harán ellos. Apenas hay diferencia, salvo que yo puedo proponerte que te unas a nosotros, que traiciones a todos y te vuelvas malvada.

Sonrío, aún adolorido.

- El corazón de un hada siempre es noble, Duman.-oigo que dice la voz de Sibila, o al menos, parece que es ella.-No traiciona a sus amigos casi nunca.

Quiero responderla, pero el dolor es insoportable. Abro la boca, pero sólo suelto un grito de dolor, desesperación. ¡Maldita sea! Me estoy volviendo débil.

- Casi...-logro susurrar. Sé que ella me ha oído, también sé que Sibila sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

- Ella tiene demasiada bondad en su corazón, Duman.-respondió Sibila.-¿Porqué crees que lo dejaría todo para estar contigo?

_"Porque ella no es como el resto" quiero responder. "Porque ella no es estúpida, porque se dará cuenta de que Riven no la quiere, no la apoya, que el resto de las Winx la marginan y de la única que se preocupan es por Bloom, porque en su corazón tiene una pequeña chispa de maldad. Tiene envidia de Bloom por ser la líder, de Stella por ser rica y hermosa, de la relación que tienen Sky y Bloom; Stella y Brandon, de las cartas de amor que le escribe Helia a Flora y los códigos y mensajes de amor entre Tecna y Timmy. Porque ella se siente excluida del grupo y ha buscado consuelo en Jason, pero se dará cuenta de que en realidad él la utiliza, la explota y que en realidad está sola. Porque entonces, sólo entonces comprenderá que se tiene a sí misma y que la felicidad puede encontrarse en cualquier parte: en la bondad de la gente o en la lujuria y el desenfreno."_

Agónicos gritos escapan de mi garganta, pero no puedo evitar sonreir al pensar en ella y saber que no es tan fuerte como ella cree. Porque ella es totalmente dependiente. Es por esa razón, por la que Duman sabía, que el día en el que Musa se diese cuenta de la verdad y se encontrase sola, sin lugar a donde ir y él aprovechase ese momento para "encontrarse casualmente" con ella y empezaba a hablar con ella sin buscar pelea, bueno, puede que buscase un poquito de lucha para que ella no sospechase tanto, Musa no dudaría ni un minuto para seguirle la conversación. Porque ella siempre escuchaba a todos, tanto si eran buenos como si eran malos. Porque ella era un hada.

¡Todas las hadas son estúpidas!

Todas menos ella...o al menos, dejaría de serlo en cuanto le mostrase lo que era la auténtica realidad. SU realidad.

De pronto, empezó a escuchar voces dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba él, agudizando un poco el oido se dió cuenta de que la voz de Musa se encontraba entre ellas. ¡Al fin había regresado!

- ¿Qué tal estás Duman?-preguntó la voz que reconoció como la de Anagan.

Intentó decir que estaba bien, pero de su boca sólo salió un sonido lastímero. Fue entonces cuando sintió unas delicadas manos posándose sobre su torso desnudo y el perfume de Musa invadió sus fosas nasales. Él aspiró cuanto pudo y abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado de sudor y su vista estaba cansada, pero eso no le impidió distinguir la silueta de Musa a su lado. ¡Le estaba sonriendo!

- Descansa.-susurró Musa con su melodiosa e irritante voz.-Tienes que reponerte ¿recuerdas?

Sintió como ella le ayudaba a tumbarse. ¡Debía estar soñando! ¿Cómo distinguir lo real de lo irreal? En un acto reflejo, agarró su mano con fuerza. Se dió cuenta de que Musa estaba sorprendida, sin embargo, no estaba tensa. Sonrió y vió como ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Sin embargo, no soltó su mano...no todavía; siempre podía achacar su conducta a la altísima fiebre que tenía o a los dolores que sentía y que no le dejaban pensar con claridad, asique ¿porqué no disfrutar un rato?

FIN.


End file.
